Just a Dream
by Theatrefreakazoid1143
Summary: Sam and Freddie are 17 and a half and 18. When Freddie proposes to Sam, she thinks that her whole life is complete and is perfect. but little does she know that things are about to change forever
1. Chapter 1

**Just A Dream**

Sam

It was October 2nd when my life changed forever. Freddie (AKA my AMAZING boyfriend) and I were walking down the halls of Ridgeway High School on our way to our 3rd class. People stare at us as we walk hand in hand down the hall. I guess nobody thought we would ever fall in love. But when you're 17 and a half and 18 who knows what will happen?

"Sam in here" Freddie pulled me into the janitor's closet that I used when I frequently skipped class.

"What Benson? Ever since we started dating I've been going to class more often so I can keep my grades up so I can graduate with you and Carly and now you want me to skip class? I…" the rest of my sentence was lost in tears. The boy I used to tease and torture that had eventually grown into the man I loved with all my heart was down on his knee with an emerald encrusted ring in a little black box in his hand. My heart raced

"Sammie I love you with all my heart. Marry me and I promise I will love you forever" I didn't know what to say. I loved Freddie too but what about high school? What about his mother? I know I don't have a future but what about his?

"But Freddie, what about everything?"

"Nothing matters to me anymore. I've found you- the girl I've been looking for my entire life… I love you… more than anything" I couldn't hold back tears any longer. They streamed out of my eyes and onto my cheeks as I said the word and he slipped the ring on my finger. It wasn't a fancy ring, but it meant everything to me. It gave me a future. I loved it. I pulled Freddie closer and planted a kiss on his lips. Then the bell rang. Was it lunch already?

"Come on baby! We gotta tell Carly!" I smiled. And hand in hand we walked into the lunchroom to share our news with our best friend


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 Freddie and I raced to the lunchroom hand in hand. When we got there, we sat down at our usual table and pulled out our lunches and waited for Carly. About 15 minutes after lunch started she came bursting through the cafeteria doors all out of breath "Hey guys, sorry I'm late, I had to talk to Ms. Briggs about…" "Guess what?" I cut Carly off. "Were Engaged!" I smiled happily at my fiancé. How I loved saying fiancé. "What!" Carly's eyes got huge "But... You guys are... But... When did this happen?" she cried. "Oh like about an hour ago...what do you say honey?" I asked Freddie. "45 minutes ago to be exact" "Nub" "Sam I thought you agreed that if we were to date then you would stop teasing me?" Freddie said half joking. "Sam Puckett agreed. But soon she's going to be Sam Benson and she never agreed to anything." I smirked. Freddie was about to retort when Carly beat him to it. "That's not the point. The point is... Well... You guys are throwing away your lives! You're too young!" For a moment Carly sounded like Fredwardo's dear sweet mother. "Why would you guys want to ruin your lives?" she sounded disappointed in us. "We don't want to ruin our lives Carly... It's just... I love Sam and who knows what will happen tomorrow? It's better to know you have something to look forward to tomorrow then have nothing at all." Freddie said. And I have to say that he has a point. "Yeah... And look at this amazing ring that he bought me" I waved my hand in front of her face. The emeralds sparkled in the sunlight of the cafeteria. "That's... Really beautiful Sam" Carly said quietly. She sounded a little sad... Maybe even jealous. "I just remembered... I have to see the teacher... about the thing... Bye guys" she grabbed her backpack and ran out of the cafeteria. "What was that about?" Freddie looked after her. "I don't know... I've never seen Carly act like that. Maybe she's jealous because I'm getting married and she's currently single..." "Well then maybe we shouldn't rub our engagement in her face..." "Wasn't planning to" "Sure you weren't" he said sarcastically. He could always see right through me. "You're crazy Sam, but I love you" "I know you do" 


	3. Chapter 3

Just a dream Chapter 3 plans and movies

"So Sam when do you want to... You know... Get married?" Freddie said to me on Friday after school. We were in his 1940's mustang that he purchased last year, driving back to his apartment. I was spending the night over there since his mom was in Montana at an aggressive parenting conference.

"Hmm... I don't know... Maybe we should wait... A couple of months until I'm 18 so were both legally adults so our parents don't chew our ears off because we're getting married so young...?" I said thinking. I put my feet on the dashboard and turned on the radio. The radio stations that the radio was on was KISW 99.9FM and it was playing our song, 1000 Years by Christina Perri.

"Sam its.."

"I know... Our song"

"You know what that means..." Freddie pulled the car over

"Lips please" and we kissed. It was a special song for both of us. It was the song that was playing at Pini's on our first date... The one where we brought Carly and she had a freak attack. When the song ended our lips pulled apart and Freddie got back on the road. Man I was so lucky to have such a great guy.

When we got to his apartment, Freddie said that he would make dinner. Instead of starting on the mountain of homework like we told Carly we were going to do so we wouldn't make her jealous, I dumped my sleepover stuff in his room... Why not? We were getting married anyway. I went back into his living area and saw Freddie in the kitchen standing over the oven.

"Watcha making there baby?" I asked him.

"Oh, only the best selection of Ham" he smiled at me.

"You're so good to me"

"I know" I plopped down on his couch.

"Hey do you want to watch a movie?" I asked him picking up the TV remote.

"Yeah what do you want to watch?"

"Eh I don't know... I'll find something" I said flipping through channels. Then I got to the pay by day channels and they were blocked. The TV said I had to have some sort of password. I thought really hard about Mrs. Benson and what kind of password she would put in the TV. Then I got it. Carly and Mrs. B were sometimes alike and Carly's password was 1-2-3-4 so that would mean that the password would be something really easy. Then I got it. The easiest password i could think of was 2-2-2-2 so I entered it and surprisingly I got granted access. I laughed aloud.

"Benson, your mother is too easy." I said

"huh?"

"Never mind" I scrolled through all the channels and on demand movies looking for one that my future husband and I could both agree on watching. Well, at least that I wanted to watch. I found a rated R Movie called Blood and Murder... I read the description and it was some sort of murder mystery movie. Sounded interesting. I clicked on buy and a minute later my movie started.

"Watcha watching? Freddie came and sat down next to me with a whole plate of ham for me.

"Blood and murder. it's a mystery romance"

"Cool.. What channel is it on?"

"Uh..." I couldn't tell him that I hacked onto his TV account "Um... The food network?" I grabbed the remote so he couldn't see what channel I was on. Freddie eyed me then took a deep breath.

"Sam... Give me the remote please" he said trying not to lose patience with me

"No!" I jumped up off the couch and ran into the bathroom... Freddie ran after me. I barely made it. The nub was catching up to me. I locked the door behind me and popped the batteries out. I hid them under the sink and then calmly opened the door.

"I decided that you could have it after all." I smiled slyly.

"Great Sam" he said as I handed him the remote "Now give me back the batteries" then I was forced to make an unnecessary trip into the bathroom to get the batteries. When I handed them to Freddie he placed them back in and said

"Good... Now do you want to go finish the movie?"

"Yes" I said as we walked over to the couch. We sat down and Freddie put his arm around me

"Now Sam what channel is it on?" Freddie asked me in a tone that made me feel like a small child

"Channel 1109" I said quietly, Freddie flipped out

"Sam! Channel 1109 is a pay channel! Why did you buy the movie on the restricted channel and furthermore, how did you crack the child safety code that my mom put on? She's going to be furious!"

"Oh keep your pants on Benson... What do you think she's going to flip out about more? Us getting married or e unblocking the channels on the tv?" I asked

"Us getting married but..." I cut him off

"See my point is proven. Now shut up so I can watch the rest of our movie in perfect movie conditions" Freddie kissed the top of my blonde curls

"And what would perfect movie conditions be?"

"No talking screaming or kissing allowed until the movies over"

"No kissing?" Freddie whined. I laughed

"Okay well maybe I'll let you kiss me since you love me"

"Good" and our lips met. It was the perfect moment of love for the two of us. I loved Freddie. That would never change no matter how far apart we were which quite frankly wasn't that far... Little did I know that, that would all change.


	4. Chapter 4

Just a Dream chapter 4 the blowup

After our movie was finished, Freddie and I kissed some more and did some stuff and then went to bed. Well not really... I mean we just laid there thinking about our futures and all our plans. We named all the kids we hadn't had yet... One for his grandma and one for mine. Lindsay for his and Jane for mine. He said we'd draw straws when it came time. 2 or 3 kids. He was never clear on that. Come to think about it now, I'm not even sure I had ever thought about how many kids I wanted. Then I started nodding off and he did too. When I closed my eyes I was out. And I think that both of us dreamed of little pink naked babies as we slept.

I awoke to shouting. My first thought was 'Why the hell do you have a screaming alarm clock going off at 10:30 in the morning Benson? Then my eyes flew open and I saw Freddie, in boxers and a white t-shirt arguing with Mrs. Benson. Wait. I thought. Isn't Mrs. B supposed to be in Montana at something that had to do with something about aggressive parenting?

"What are you doing here?" my tone was sort of rude, but hey I'm not that pleasant this early on a Saturday morning.

"You! Out!" Mrs. Benson yelled at me pointing to the door

"Why should I?" I said in a smart-alecky tone wanting to know why I was being kicked out.

"Because I come home from a conference 2 days early and I find my Freddie Bear in bed with a blonde headed delinquent!"

"Mom I thought that you said that you would stop talking about Sam like that" Freddie said in an angry tone

"Just because she's your girlfriend doesn't mean that you have to sleep with her!" Mrs. Benson cried. I looked at Freddie and he looked at me.

"Do you think...?"

"I don't know... She's gonna find out sooner or later"

"Find out what?" Mrs. Benson's tone was unpleasant.

"Mom," Freddie said slowly "Sam and I are engaged." Mrs. Benson screamed. Really loudly

"What! Freddie how could you!" Mrs. Benson cried and shot a hateful stare in my direction.

"Sam get out" Mrs. Benson sucked in her breath. The lack of air made her cheeks look hollow and sunken in.

"No. I'm not leaving unless-"

"Sam get out of here now!" Freddie shoved me to the door. I hastily got up out of Freddie's bed and walked towards the door. I wanted to stay but I thought I should leave so Mrs. Benson didn't hate me more, because obviously I was going to be stuck with her for like ever.

"Mom! You are such an idiot! I can't believe you did-" was all I heard before I ran out of the room my face in my hands. I ran across the hall to the Shay's apartment and banged on the door.

"Carly Shay! if you don't open this door right now I swear I will punch, kick or break it down!" I screamed, my fists becoming more red and painful with every punch.

I screamed and screamed for what seemed like forever, although I'm pretty sure it was only about five minutes. I couldn't explain why I felt so irritated at everything or everyone, but I felt like crying and throwing a temper tantrum. I kicked the door and it opened. I stormed into the Shay's apartment fuming. I yelled for Carly's name over and over again until I was forced to face the fact that Carly and Spencer were not home.

I plopped down on their couch and flipped on the T.V. _Celebrities Underwater_ was on. I stared blankly at the screen as my eyes watched Justin Bieber struggle against the weak current of the pool. I laughed a little, wondering why I had ever deleted it off of the Shay's recording list. In a way, the show was so stupid, that it took my mind away from everything going on in my life.

I must have sat on the couch alone for hours. Freddie was either still fighting with his mom, or had forgotten about me, and Carly and Spencer were still not home. I had never felt more lonely and sad then I did at that moment. Then, Carly and Spencer came through the open door with their arms full of groceries.

"Sam?" Carly said her eyes full of wonder. "What are you doing here?"

"I spent the night at Freddie's and then his mom came home from her parenting conference early and kicked me out and I didn't feel like coming home, so I came here" I sniffled wiping my eyes so the Shay's didn't know I had been crying.

"Oh Sam" Carly sat down on the couch next to me.

"Spencer!" she cried out. "Make some hot chocolate! Hot chocolate always makes everything better"

"Kay" Spencer said closing the door. He went over to the kitchen and got out the kettle and some hot chocolate packets. Soon the loft was filled with the sweet scent of chocolate. Spencer came over to the couch, balancing 3 mugs of hot chocolate with marshmallows peeking over the top of all three. He was just setting them down on the table when the door flung open and a deranged Freddie came storming in.

"Sure you can come in Freddie, thanks for asking" Spencer said sarcastically. Freddie shot Spencer a 'don't mess with me I've had a bad day' look.

"I have had it with her!" Freddie practically yelled. "First she treats me like I'm _seven _and then she says that I can't marry my girlfriend!"

"WHAT?" I cried. I couldn't marry Freddie? Mrs. Benson was restricting me from him? My whole world had come crashing down.

"I-I can't marry you?" I said it like a small child. Freddie sat down on the couch and put his arms around me.

"As long as I live with my mother, she has complete consent over me. As long as I live with her… we can't be together" I buried my head into his neck. I started to cry, but caught myself. I was a Puckett. I didn't cry. At least not in front of anyone.

"Hey, it's okay Sam…" he had heard me start to cry "Look at me" I put my head up. Freddie put his thumb under my chin. "No matter what happens, I won't give up on us. I promise. Even if everything gets rough. I promise you, I won't give up."

"You'll think of something?" I looked into his big chocolaty orbs.

"Even if I die while trying" I laughed through my tears, his lips caught mine. Then suddenly, the whole world disappeared. The Shay's, Mrs. Benson, everything. I enjoyed the kiss, because for all I had known, it could have been our last.

"I got it!" Carly's shout brought me and Freddie both back to Earth.

"Got What?" Freddie took a sip of my hot chocolate.

"Well you can just move in here!" Carly said with a smile.

"Carl's technically that's not moving out. Mrs. B will still be across the hall" Spencer chimed in from the kitchen.

"Okay I see how it is. You just don't want them to be together." Carly pouted. "I'm going to take a shower" Carly said on her way upstairs.

"I'll think of something baby. You can count on me" Freddie said with a smile. And that's when I knew everything was going to be okay. Or so I thought.


End file.
